What Mellie Knows
by svu4life94
Summary: Just a short little story about what Mellie knows and how she feels about Fitz, Olivia and Amanda.
1. Chapter 1

I don't know why I'm going on such a writing bender tonight, but I can't sleep and I'm avoiding studying for AP's. Anyway, let me know if any of this crap I'm posting at 2-4 in the morning has any promise. I think Mellie is such an interesting character and I love the scene where she tells Fitz that she invited Olivia because he needed to see her and that now he should be able to sleep. So I started to wonder how much she knew and what she really thought. So here it is:

He thinks he's so subtle. Like I couldn't see the way he looked at Olivia from the first moment I saw them together, fucking her with his eyes. And like I couldn't see her doing it straight back at him. And that Amanda girl. I mean come on, like I didn't know that his late nights with a slutty aid had more to do with his dick than the economy. I swear he thinks I'm blind. He sits there looking at Olivia like a sick puppy begging for its owner and thinks I'm too stupid to see it. I like Olivia, I really do and I'd almost consider her a friend. Well as much of a friendship as you can have in politics with the woman sleeping with your husband. However, I'm not letting her stand in the way of Fitz's chance at a second term. As long as it doesn't affect everything we've worked so hard for, I don't care that he screws around. Yeah, it would be lovely if my husband actually loved me… but as long as he gets reelected, I don't care if it's Olivia, Amanda or anyone else on her knees in the oval office. As long as they know how to keep their mouths shut after they swallow.


	2. Chapter 2

Mellie Grant is probably one of the best characters on TV right now, so I just decided to write more about her because I adored Bellamy Young on Criminal Minds last night. Also, I feel like, even though Olivia is clearly Fitz's soul mate or whatever, he does still love Mellie somehow. They both have that same drive and they're both very much politicians. I also think that Amanda Tanner and Olivia are probably not the only women Fitz cheated with. I think he's a womanizer who happened to fall in love with Olivia. Enjoy.

You know, there was a time when Fitz and I were just like any young couple in love. We met on my first day at Harvard. I thought he was cute and charming, but I was at school to work and to achieve, not waste my time with the womanizer I had heard Fitz could be. So I turned him down. More than once. But he didn't give up. He pursued me for months. And I finally gave in. It didn't take us long to become the top campus couple: rich, poised for success, attractive, smart... Not only was I young and in love, but we both saw the potential of the relationship. And that's why I gave up my dreams. So that Fitz could be governor, then president. They were high dreams for nineteen- year-olds, but look how well they turned out. We got married straight out of college and began working on those political dreams.

It wasn't perfect, but it worked. However, those original rumors from freshman year about him were true. The first time I caught him was in our senior year, not long after he gave me the ring. Some blonde freshman bimbo from BU was bouncing around on top of him when I walked into our apartment. I'm sure it wasn't the first time, but it was the first time I actually saw it. I just told him that he had to be done with _her_ in twenty minutes, because we had some influential people to meet with. When he eventually caught up with me, he apologized, promised me it was a mistake that wouldn't happen again and told me he loved me. I told him I believed him, and that was the end of that. I wasn't about to ruin a future because of a few trashy whores.

After that, he became more discrete. I always knew whom he was sleeping with though. I needed to make sure he wasn't going to mess up our dreams just because he couldn't keep it in his pants. Despite the indiscretions, I loved him. I never screwed around because I refused to jeopardize what we had both worked so hard for. I know it sounds like it was a sham marriage, but we really did love each other, in our own warped way. Things really got bad after we had been married for about fifteen years. That's when we stopped talking, stopped looking each other in the eyes, stopped sleeping together. But once we got to the white house, we started to get back whatever we had lost, and everything started to get better. Our arrangement worked quite well. We didn't talk about our problems, because if we didn't talk about them, we didn't have to deal with them. So we mostly just channeled all the rage and frustration into hot angry sex. Like I said, not perfect, but it works.

Anyway, there has never been a time when I've been with Fitz where I haven't known what's been going on. If I found out he's with anyone who could be a threat, I do my best to eliminate her. For instance, there was a very sweet girl who worked with Fitz when he was the newly elected governor. Lovely woman who became a little too attached. I _persuaded _her that back home in South Carolina was much better for her than to stick around California and stay in the cutthroat world of politics. She just wasn't cut out for it, as she realized when she got back to her small town and lived her small, typical life. Luckily, by the time we got to the white house, he had Cyrus, who was smart enough to call Liv to get rid of Amanda Tanner. She's much better than I am at getting rid of the problems. Even when she started to become a bit of the problem herself. She left the white house on her own. I didn't even have to do a thing. If only more of them were as smart as she.

So there you have it. Call it twisted, call it a facade, call it whatever you want. But no matter what happens, Fitz and I will never break apart. There's just too much for us to lose. 


End file.
